


much funnier

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, John POV, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Watson/Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I wanted poetry, I'd read John's emails to his girlfriends..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	much funnier

Beneath you like I am I fit there

You made my legs crumple like paper in flames

I slid down you you beanpole

Your voice scraped along my ear canal

Lathing every crevice with the need to

Eat your face your shoulders

Each curved rib and your dippy little hips

My tongue was so full of you

Thick with you and you and all of you

You said you wanted me you fucker

With those swollen ridiculous lips

You said you’d ruin me

And then you did you really fucking did

I couldn’t see for ages after

Your fingers in my hair in my mouth

Suffocating my skin in uneven lines

All over all over all around me

I couldn’t get enough of your goddamn hands

On me in me get in me more you bastard

You said you would you promised

You’d never break a promise

And you didn’t you haven’t you won’t

I was swallowed you opened wide so wide

But there was no bottom just endless more

“Endless” I said and you said “Yes”

And it was a glorious Tuesday unlimited.


End file.
